


Write me a kiss

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony Stark thinks he's got much better things to do than spend his time speaking with a nosy reporter. Until said reporter arrives and sets camp in his life, and maybe his heart.-moodboard and accompanying ficWinteriron Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: "Free Space"Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Fill, C5: "Tony Stark/Iron Man"Fluff Bingo 2019 Fill: "Butterflies in Stomach"Iron Man Bingo 2019 Fill, R2: "Bucky Barnes"





	Write me a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first Winteriron work ever, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> -unbetad

Tony Stark is the bestselling author of Potts Editions, his mystery novels alone are worth about 12% of the company's growth so it doesn't come as a surprise when the CEO tells him the New York Times has asked to meet with him for their Bestseller special feature.

Tony is only mildly interested if he's honest. Talking about himself and standing up for pictures is so 2008, he's past that.

But then Pepper does this thing that means she's going to put her foot down and he thinks he should capitulate right away, he can't win with that woman.

But then she draws a file out of her desk drawer and pushes it across the wooden surface until it sits right in front of him.

Inside he finds both a picture of the man who's been assigned to writing his portrait and a list of his credentials.

Pepper is smirking when Tony looks up and he figures he still isn't very subtle when staring at pretty things or, in this case, men.

He doesn't have a choice either way, right?

Tony doesn't bother analyzing this pull he feels inside of him.

He has better things to do.

Like writing the story of a 1940s WW2 American Soldier declared dead after his mates saw him fall a distance no one could survive and yet reappears in the 21st century, unscathed and apparently enhanced.

There are phone calls and video conferences set up to organize down to the minute details of this project but it's all Pepper's business to handle.

Tony retreats to his cabin in Nowhere, Vermont to write. It's where they'll meet. Might as well show this James Barnes the whole deal, lion den and faulty pipes included.

Their first meeting arrives faster than Tony anticipated and he doesn't quite understand why he's nervous. The morning before the man has announced he'd arrive, Tony doesn't get anything written and Jarvis spends the whole time in the kitchen to avoid him.

When Mr. Barnes finally gets to the cabin, all SUV and brown denim-like duffle bag, sunglasses and black suit, Tony waits for him at the door and can't help but stare a little.

The man walks up to him and they shake hands, maybe a tad too long. Tony shows him inside and down to the drawing room. They sit in the leather armchairs set by the fireplace and Jarvis is nice enough to come say hi and bring them coffee even though Tony's been a literal pain for days now.

When he goes to step away and back to whatever he was doing he gives Tony his legendary eyebrow raise that has no right being so meaningful and Tony feels himself blush - what the fuck.

Mr. Barnes seems to be studying him for a while, sipping his coffee with a side smile stuck on his face.

God, why is he so gorgeous? Or maybe he isn't, maybe he's just a regular guy and Tony's been spending too much time alone with Jarvis. Yeah, maybe Tony's just horny.

They spend the next few days much as they've spent this first one - James asking Tony questions or demanding to hear a story or his opinion on whatever item he's selected. And Tony talks. And James listens.

There are gazes exchanged and laughter shared. Jarvis pipes in here and there to share some of his own stories-of-shame while Tony squeals in protest at the betrayal.

It's nice. It's warm. It's nothing like Tony thought it would be and nothing like all those other interviews he's given over the years have been.

For all their careful planning neither the NY Times or Pepper specified an end date to James' assignment and Tony can't help but wonder how much of this he can still get away with; how long it will be before he's back to his lonely typewriter.

He loves his job and he loves his life, there's no doubts there. But the company of this gentle yet snarky man, of this mysterious Bucky as he's admitted he'd rather be called after a few days, it all gives Tony feelings he wasn't sure he still had it in him to feel.

It's a soft kind of wave they've been sailing on for a week when Tony catches Bucky's gaze, lost in his general direction as Tony is busy writing some of the novel he came here for in the first place, or pretending to write it at least.

It's a flurry of unsaid compliments and shy smiles they've been swimming in for three weeks when both men find themselves staring at each other in the dark of the kitchen late at night, insomniacs, the both of them. They don't kiss but Tony goes back to his bedroom feeling jittery with nerves and butterflies a middle-aged man isn't used to feeling anymore.

It's been a month since Bucky set his duffel bag in the guest bedroom of the cabin between Tony's and Jarvis' when they do kiss. Tony is sitting by the bench that faces the bird house and Bucky joins him. It's early so he's still wearing these red and grey plaid pants and the entirely too soft-looking heather gray tee. His hair is a mess and he's yawning as he sits next to Tony.

Tony can't bring himself to look to the side, or anywhere that's not this man. So he doesn't.

It's not sudden or ragged, it's tender and practically evident in its development. They kiss and Tony almost spills his coffee but he doesn't.

They smile against each other's lips and keep kissing till their lips are raw with it and their stomach grumble breakfast calls.

Jarvis looks through the window, sees them and smiles serenely. Sir will be okay now. Mr. Barnes finishing writing his piece no longer means he'll disappear from his life.

Jarvis makes sure their breakfast is ready and beautifully set at the table before retreating to his room. A cup of tea and a good book sound like a good way to make himself scarce right now.


End file.
